The Ruler of OZ
by Brandy Camel
Summary: PG for possible cursing. This is probably exactly what you think it is. And NO, Relena is not in Dorothy's spot. *giggles* This is probably my least popular fic here (well, maybe "


#**The Ruler of OZ**

Written by: Chrys Maxwell

Disclaimer: Some of you out there might know me from my previous fics "Who the

Fudge Cookie are You?" or "In the Beginning" (a romance that's up to chapter 3). IF

you don't, you should go read those too. This is a product of sugar highness during

boring school hours, as are most my fics. I own didly squat except any non-GW or

non-Wiz of Oz Char in this fic. If you want to use any of the ones that apply,

e-mail me at chrysylis@hotmail.com. Otherwise, um, do something else? I'm not

creative. ^_^;; On with the fic!

Dorothy blinked her eyes open, peering out the window and seeing... a green field?

Immediately, she jumped out of bed, looked down, and was horrified to see she was

wearing a blue and white plaid dress and a white apron.

"What's going on here?!" she shouted.

**You are in the world of a fanfic,** a booming voice answered.

"What was that?!" she looked around for the source of the new voice.

**Oh, shut up, you chaotic bitch. I shoved you into an innocent role because I'm a

sick, twisted person and you have the same name. Just say your lines and it'll all work out!**

"What lines?" Dorothy asked. She was answered by a falling script to the head. "OW!"

**Poof! Now you've memorized them. Keep that for reference. Now go out into

Arabic Land and wander around until the plot smacks you in the face,**

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

**I wish you wouldn't ask so many questions. I'm Chrys. Now get going! Shoo!**

"If this is a spoof of what I think it is, why don't I have a dog that serves no purpose to the plot?"

**Because I changed the Cowardly Lion to the Cowardly, but Incredibly Cute, Puppy Dog,**

"Ooooh, Quatre's in this fic?!"

**Didn't I tell you to GET TO WORK?!**

Sighing, Dorothy walked out of the remains of her barracks (Where'd you THINK she lived?) then noticed she had no shoes. Knowing the basic premesis of the movie, she looked to her right and saw a pair of... Red sequin combat boots?

"It's just a fanfic, it's just a fanfic," she repeated to herself as she pulled them on. "This is so disturbing,"

**Be glad I'm not doing Alice in Wonderland. The PC game they made scared me away from that idea...**

"I really don't wanna know..." Dorothy got up and started walking down a familiar yellow brick road. Soon after, she arrived in a small town, and several chibi men in Shriner hats came running up to her.

"Welcome!" one said in an unbelievably high-pitched voice, especially considering whom the chibi was. "I am Rasid! We are the people of Arabic Land!"

Dorothy raised one of her freakish eyebrows. "Aren't you-" Rasid nodded. "How'd your voice get so high?"

"Helium,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway!" he started cheerfully once again. Must be Quatre syndrome... "We are here as the welcome wagon," he and the other chibis cleared their throats and began to sing.

"We represent, the Maganac Corps! The Maganac Corps! The Maganac Corps! We represent, the Maganac Corps, and we're here to welcome you to Arabic Land!"

Dorothy slammed her hands over her ears at the incredibly and excruciatingly high pitched, ear drum-piercing singing.

"Never... sing... AGAIN... I have the urge to swallow a chalkboard for some reason,"

"Sorry, it's in the-"  
"Script, I know. Just point me to the road to the... Ruler of OZ and I'll be on my way," Dorothy paused. "Isn't it 'wizard'?"

*Fanfic,*

"Oh, yeah," Dorothy followed the chibis to the exit of Arabic Land. Suddenly, for absolutely NO reason, the Authoress ran out to glomp the Maganac chibi with the sunglasses.

"Sorry, had to make a random appearance SOMEWHERE. Bye!" Chrys the almighty authoress (I have no shame) wandered back out of the fic. Everyone blinked.

"I have the feeling she'll be back..." Dorothy stated. An odd giggle was heard out of nowhere. "Why me?!?"

Just then, a purple glittering thingie of great distraction came out of the sky. It landed next to Dorothy and took the shape of a purple-ish fairy.

"Hi! I'm the good fairy of the North! Call me Hilde!" she bubbled. Dorothy was horrified, to say the least. 

"NOT HER! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, NOT _HER_!"

"What?" Hilde blinked. She was one of those people that were perky at 4 in the morning. 

"IT'S JUST WRONG!"

*Hee hee. This is for stabbing Quatre,*

"IT WAS IN THE SCRIPT!!!!!!!!"

*I love being an Author,*

********************

This is all I have for now. Wait until I have another brilliant, yet excruciatingly horrifying burst of creativeness. Enjoy. :D

~Chrys, the demented.


End file.
